The Makings of a Man
by zzzaney
Summary: Fraser gets to spend Thanksgiving with the Vecchio family... Don't eat the dessert :D


Title: The Makings of a Man  
Rating: G  
Pairings: None  
Category: Challenge/ Humor

Ray carefully brought the razor up to his chin as he studied his reflection  
in the mirror. He wanted to make certain he did a good job since today was  
Thanksgiving. Already the house smelled like heaven as his mother and  
sisters cooked in the kitchen below.

This year not only would all of the family be coming, but Ray had also  
invited his new 'unofficial' partner Constable Benton Fraser of the R.C.M.P.  
The man was a bit odd Ray admitted to himself, but he did know how to get  
the job done. Already his caseload was considerably lighter than it had been  
in the last seven months.

Of course, he had other reasons for inviting the Mountie. Not that he'd  
openly admit it but they had become, at least he thought, good friends. The  
only problem he could foresee was keeping Frannie off Fraser long enough for  
the man to enjoy his food.

Ray took one last swipe at his neck, then leaned over and rinsed his face  
with cool water. Grabbing a towel, he stood to admire his reflection in the  
mirror and caught sight of someone behind him. He smiled as he turned and  
looked at his youngest nephew, Alonzo.

"Sneaking up on me again, partner?" He asked as he lifted the boy into his  
arms and dabbed the boy's nose with his finger. The almost five year old boy  
laughed as Ray spun him around before setting him down on the closed toilet  
seat.

"Are you ready for your Grandma's wonderful cooking?" Ray asked as the boy  
nodded his head vigorously. "So am I." Ray took a bottle from the cabinet  
and pouring some after shave in his hands, rubbed it around then patted it  
onto his face. Noticing Alonzo still watching him with unabashed curiosity,  
he then patted his hands against the boy's face making him beam with  
pleasure.

"Come on now," Ray lifted the boy up again. "You're Aunt Frannie's going to  
be hollering to use the bathroom soon. It's better if we're not around." Ray  
bounced the boy in his arms as they headed out of the room.

Fraser took a deep breath as he followed Ray into the backdoor of the  
house. The smells of food were wonderful and his stomach growled. He gave  
Diefenbaker a warning look as they entered the kitchen.

All at once Fraser seemed to be in a sensory overload. He hadn't ever  
actually seen the Vecchio kitchen in full battle mode and hesitated at the  
door. There seemed to be more people in the tiny space than seemed possible.  
Women were doing last minute preparations, children were darting in and out  
chasing each other before the woman gave the older ones tasks to do.

Ray didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary as he went to kiss  
his mother on the cheek before trying to swipe a bit of stuffing from a  
bowl. She said something in Italian that made him reconsider though, and he  
watched her spray cool whip on the second of five pumpkin pies setting on  
the table. Diefenbaker took advantage of the kitchen door being opened by  
someone and quickly darted to parts unknown before Fraser could stop him. He  
only hoped the wolf would stay out of the dining room.

Ray then seemed to notice Fraser hanging back. He was about to tell him to  
follow him into the living room when his mother interrupted.

"Oh no, Ramuindo! We're out of whipped cream." She shook the canister once  
again and tried to get it to work, but only fizzle sound emerged. "I still  
have three pies to do." Making a decision, she nodded at her son. "Go to  
store and buy two more cans, will you caro? It won't take long and we'll  
wait for you to get back."

"But Ma!" Ray whined. He was really hungry, having not eaten all day in  
anticipation of the wonderful meal ahead.

Ma Vecchio's face hardened. "Go, now."

Fraser, being the gentleman that he was came to life and stepped forward.  
"We'd be happy to, Mrs. Vecchio. Wouldn't we, Ray?"

Ray darted a look at the Mountie but knew better than to say anything with  
his mother there. The older woman smiled lovingly at her son and picked up a  
covered dish and headed into the other room, her grandson Alonzo at her  
heels.

"It figures, every year it's the same thing.' We ran out of this', 'you need  
to go get that'." Ray complained as he grabbed his coat and started to put it  
on. He was so busy grousing he didn't notice Alonzo reenter the kitchen and  
climb onto a chair at the table, but Fraser did.

As Ray walked to the door, Fraser took a step towards the small boy.

"Come on, Fraser! The sooner we get going the sooner I can eat!"

Fraser looked from the boy to Ray. "But Ray, I believe you ought to--"

"Now Fraser. I mean it. Or I'll tell the Dragon Lady what really happened  
to that ugly vase she had in the Consulate's hallway." Ray threatened as he  
threw the door open and stomped towards the Riv.

Fraser sighed as he looked at the small boy piling shaving cream on top of  
a pumpkin pie before following Ray out the door.

Happy Belated Thanksgiving Day all!

Copyright 2002 zzzaney


End file.
